fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Croc Man
Summary * Alias: Red Croc Man, Red Croc, Elite Croc The Red Croc Man's appearance is nearly identical to that of the Croc Man, except its main features are its larger size and uniquely rust-coloured skin. It is seen on the 17th floor of the Otherworld Tower, The Crocodile Gang, serving as the final obstacle of the floor as the player progresses through the dungeon. It can also be found in various locations of the Frontier outside of the Otherworld Update. All of these locations can be found in the Infobox besides this. Attacks There are three attacks the Red Croc Man can perform: * Acidic Breath - Hacks out breaths of red acid-like bile at the players, taking away small portions of health in the process. * Slash '''- Attempts to slash the player with its scimitar. * '''Swing - Swings its scimitar in a horizontal manner towards the players. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the Red Croc Man. Any claims of "missing items" that the Red Croc Man could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for up to 3 Water Gems ** 25% chance for another * 85% chance for Ruby ** 55% chance for another ** 20% chance for another * 25% chance for Mud Gem ** 25% chance for another ** 5% chance for another * 20% chance for Sapphire ** 20% chance for another ** 5% chance for another * 10% chance for Bag of Gems ** 1% chance for another * 5% chance for Angry Bushdweller * 5% chance for Emerald ** 5% chance for another ** 1% chance for another * 4% chance for Royal Bronze Helmet Strategy Due to the Red Croc Man's slow movement speed, the players have enough time to find a place where they can distance themselves from the Red Croc Man, either by moving away from it or by standing on an elevated area where the Red Croc Man cannot harm them. If the players are fighting the Red Croc Man in the Otherworld Tower, however, the players should use flight equipment or their Mushroom Parasols as an advantage to lure the Red Croc Man where it will fall to its death. Trivia * It is one of the few mobs that possesses immense amounts of health, making them very tanky. To counteract its large amounts of health, it moves quite slow, enabling the players to distance themselves from the Red Croc. * it is often compared to the Croc Man. * It is unexpectedly weaker in the Otherworld Tower dungeon than it is in the Frontier. * It was introduced in the Otherworld Update. * It is one of the few mobs introduced from the Otherworld Update that can be found in various locations of the Frontier outside of the Otherworld Tower but remains as a rare sight to be spotted in the Frontier. * It is often considered not worth to actively hunt or fight the Red Croc Man as they have a generally high health pool with little rewards.Category:Otherworld Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public